With proliferation of computing devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, and desktops, users are enjoying numerous applications of numerous kinds that can be run on their devices. One popular type of such application is mapping applications that allow user to browse maps. Despite their popularity, these mapping applications have shortcomings with their user interfaces and features that can cause inconvenience to the users. For example, users may be limited in the variety of tools they may use to navigate a map. Furthermore, the existing tools may be limited in the variety of operations that they may be used to perform.